


The Mer-Mer fruit

by born_of_the_dova13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, MerMan Zoro, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/pseuds/born_of_the_dova13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro undergoes a certain... change when he gets shot with a dart underwater when he saves Luffy from drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Luffy losing his hat from a video in YouTube. I wanted to show my sister how creepy he looked stretching his neck out. He then fell in the water, I had a dream about Zoro turning into a merman then. This happened. I just started writing and then, everything just came along, writing the fic by itself. Be prepared for cringey Smut

Luffy ran and ran, searching frantically while Zoro was on the grassy deck doing his daily training. The strawhat captain ran around and around the swordsman. He jumped and landed in the barrels that lay atop Zoro's booted feet. Zoro collapsed and the barrels fell ontop of him and Luffy, he glared at the boy next to him, crushed by the wood.  
"Not here." He said disappointedly as a barbell fell onto his head.  
"What?" Zoro asked, annoyed that his training was disrupted by non other than the king of morons.  
"My hat. I can't find it." Luffy whined. The green-haired man sighed. "THE SEA!! It must be there!!" Luffy jumped up and ran to the edge of the boat and stretched his neck in search, he slipped and fell into the deadly deep blue.  
"Stupid idiot." Zoro mumbled as he dove into the salty deeps. He saw a flash of red on his vision and grabbed Luffy's collar and threw him to the solid deck of the Sunny. As he swam up to the surface a sharp pain came from his ankle, he looked down to see a dart lodged in his flesh. He stopped swimming and black spots clouded his vision.  
"That's for Arlong." was the last thing he heard before he succumbed to the darkness around him.  
~timeskip~  
Zoro's eyes cracked open and he found himself in a sea cave. The water filled the cave around him but to his surprise his lungs could extract the oxygen and fuel his body just fine. Something was wrong already. A woman - correction _Mer-woman,_ hovered over him.  
"Oh, you're awake." She noticed. Zoro didn't reply, even if he wanted to his voice wouldn't comply. The pain was coursing through his veins and at the same time, his strength was returning along with it.  
"My name is Elena and I'm so sorry." She apologised, bowing slightly. Elena had long brown hair, it fell and twisted in the water around her waist and her turquoise tail shone. The scales reflected light off them and made a glow around her. Her eyes shimmered with gold, blue and mossy green. She had tanned skin and plump red lips, she had a sisterly feel to her.  Zoro sat up straight and grabbed Wado from his side and unearthed her, a metallic ring bouncing off the cave walls and resounding in their ears, floating in the water around them and lingering. He pressed the blade to Elena's throat and glared into her eyes.  
"Where have you taken me?" He growled.  
"Y-You're i-i-in my cave." She stuttered, leaning away from the blade pressing into her skin.  
"Why?" He asked through gritted teeth. The pain in his legs was the worst but his whole body hurt too. His stomach, his head, his throat everything hurt.  
"My sister shot you with an arrow. It had the juice from the Mer Mer fruit in it." Elena explained.  
"The Mer Mer fruit? A devil fruit?!" Zoro exclaimed, removing the blade and staggering back, Elena shook her head.  
"No. It's not a devil fruit, but it is like a devil fruit. It doesn't take away your ability to swim it, well, the Mer Mer fruit well... it... well, it's hard to explain ... just... uh...look down." She said. Zoro looked down to see his legs... gone. In their place was a green tail, like a shark. (Cover picture) He sat up and placed a hand on his tail, it felt scaly and rough, it was cold, unlike the skin he had on his upper body.  
"How do I return to normal?" Zoro asked hiding tho panic that was threatening to rise.  
"You need to remember what your legs looked like. Then you can transform at will." Elena said. Zoro sighed.  
"Do you know how I can go back to being human. So I don't have a tail?" Zoro asked.  
"No, I don't, Although the Mer-Mer fruit is Alabastian. You could find a cure there. I don't know for sure." The brunette said, trying to think.  
"Thanks. Have you seen my other two swords?" Zoro asked.  
"Yeah, they're over there. Though, that's land steel. You'll need to enforce it with sea steel so You can use it underwater." The mermaid warned as Zoro looked around for How swords, somehow lost in a circular room.  
"How can I do that?" Zoro asked, still searching.  
"Head to Aquarius' forgery in Atlantis. There is a swordsmith by the name of Arintha. Tell her that Elena sent you. She'll help you then." The mermaid ordered. Zoro nodded and swam over to where he spotted the 2 blades. He picked them up and winced, they were too heavy for his liking. They weighed down his hand and titled, pointing to the ocean floor, they had always fit perfectly in his hand, as if they were built for him. They were heavy but too much, light but not too light, just perfect.  
"Your ship can dock at the island near Atlantis, take this." Elena said as she threw something at Zoro and he looked at the thing in his hand.  
"An eternal pose. Set to...'Argonia'. Is that the island name?" Zoro asked.  
"Yes. Now get going, that ship is setting sail." Elena pointed out. Zoro looked up and she was right, the Thousand Sunny was leaving it was drifting along the waves above. As he swam up he heard the mermaid that lay in the shadows behind Elena mutter,  
"You shouldn't be so apologetic and helpful Elena."  
"Levy! You scared me!" Elena exclaimed. Zoro soon around and saw a pair of steel grey eyes glare at him. The mermaid was short, with a grey tail and raven locks. She had been eavesdropping in on the conversation since Zoro woke up.  
to it while trying his best to not to get lost in the vast ocean, strapping his swords to his waist as he swam, it felt weird against his scales. He found that swimming was easier, he swam faster and faster with every beat of his tail. In no time at all he was out of the water, he flailed his arms trying to reach out for the goat head of the Going Merry. He grabbed on with one hand and searched his memory for what he looked like before. His hand started to slip as he remembered and a flash of light swirled around him and he felt the bones  
twisting inside his tail and the rough scales turned into smooth skin. He gritted his teeth as the transformation continued. Pants formed and twisted around his newly formed legs. His shirt was oddly missing though. On his shoulders lay slit-like gills, they didn't open and close, sucking in oxygen like they when underwater.  
"They're gonna be hard to explain." Zoro mumbled. He climbed into the goat head and walked onto the deck.  
"Hey Zoro." Luffy said, turning back to his line that floated in the water, waiting for a fish to entangle itself in it's trap.  
"Hey, Nami." Zoro called out as he threw the object he got to the ginger-haired woman. The navigator looked up and caught the object that came flying at her face.  
"An eternal pose. We need to go to that island." Zoro said.  
"Argonia?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you heard of the city Atlantis?" He asked.  
"Is it there?" Nami asked.  
"Yeah." He confirmed.  
"Is there treasure?" Nami asked.  
"Should be." Zoro said, sighing at the navigator with Beri signs flashing in her eyes.  
"OK!! SET OUR COURSE FOR ARGONIA!!" Luffy yelled running from the galley.  
~An hour later~  
"I'm hungry. Usopp, have you caught anything yet?" Luffy whined.  
"It's been 5 minutes since you last asked me." The sniper sighed. Zoro got an idea from a dolphin swimming in the water.  
"Take your line out of the water." Zoro ordered. "Hold these." Usopp took his line out of the sea in confusion doing as he was told and holding 2 of Zoro's 3 swords. Zoro unsheathed wado and grasped it in his mouth. He ran and jumped off the Going Merry and he felt his legs bond together and fins jut out from his tail. The skin and cloth moulded to make a light green sheet that wrapped around the bones and muscles of his legs and transformed into thick scales, his bones snapped and turned into vertebrae. His first transformation was painful but he was used to the pain only after 2. He grinned around the hilt as he made a small splash in the ocean. He closed his eyes but opened them again in the water, unlike when he was human the sea wasn't cloudy and dark, it was clear and bright. He hovered in the water gaping at the landscape, the reefs were beautiful colours of red and green, the seaweed on the sea floor swayed in the underwater currents like trees in the wind. The school of fish flashed around the mer-man, swirling colours dancing before him. He swam around looking for a fish to fill the bellies of the strawhat crew. Zoro swam effortlessly (effortlessly because he wasn't putting any effort into swimming) through the waves until he saw a tuna, his gills were working in overdrive trying to catch the slick fish for dinner. The tuna jumped out of the waves and Zoro followed screaming.  
"Get back here you stupid fish!" He yelled dived back into the water as Usopp and Luffy rushed to the side, trying to see what happened. The tuna jumped again, trying to (and succeeding) evade the swordsman. Zoro jumped out of the waves once more and Luffy yelled.  
"Zoro's a mer-man!" Pointing at Zoro. The green haired man hovered at the top, so his head stuck out of the waves. The whole crew had gathered to see if what Luffy had yelled was true.  
"I'll explain later, I need to catch dinner!" He exclaimed, propelling himself out of the sea and he curved his spine to be entered the water again, showing his crew his green shark-like tail. After a few minutes of searching and more chasing Zoro caught the tricky tuna and returned to the ship.  
"LUFFY!" He exclaimed. Not a moment later the captain appeared.  
"Zoro! You got dinner?" He asked. Zoro nodded and held up the tuna.  
"Yeah!" Luffy said, stretching his rubbery arms and he snatched the tuna from Zoro's grasp.  
"Come back!" The rubber man shouted. Zoro nodded and he dived into the depths. He turned back to face the ship and kicked off the ocean floor, making some sand rise around him as he did. He lept out of the water and he caught Sanji's outstretched arms. The force of Zoro made Sanji shoot back and they both fell onto the floor. The crew gaped at the swordsman in shock.  
"Z-Zoro?" Usopp stuttered, gesturing to the scaled tail that had replaced his legs. "W-Why are you part fish?!"  
"I was shot with a poison arrow and apparently the poison was made from the juices of the Mer-Mer fruit." Zoro explained nonchalantly  
"Mer-Mer fruit? Is that a devil fruit?" Nami asked.  
"No. It's like a devil fruit but not exactly one." Zoro said as he shook his head. The green-haired man closed his eyes and his crewmates stared in awe as Zoro's shark like tail tuned back into human legs clothes in dark green pants. Everyone was speechless at how fast Zoro could switch, he had mastered the art of transformation in only 2 tries. He stood up and stretched his legs, he grabbed the tuna off Luffy and walked to the chef.  
"Get in the kitchen, love-cook." Zoro ordered, handing Sanji the tuna then pushing him into the kitchen and closing the door behind them. The rest of the crew stood glued to their places on the deck, their brains trying to process what just happened.  
"You looked mad." Zoro stated, pointing to Sanji's furrowed brow and stern look. "You looked mad since I got back into the boat."  
"My boyfriend is half-fish!" He growled.  
"Note, half fish. I'm human now aren't I?" Zoro said, gesturing to his legs. Sanji sighed as he put the tuna on the chopping board and got out his cleaver.  
"How do we get you to be full human?" Sanji asked.  
"We go back to Alabasta." Zoro said.  
"If we need to go to Alabasta why go to that other place?" Sanji asked, dicing the tuna.  
"I need to get my blades infused with sea steel or something." Zoro said.  
"I'll come with you." Sanji announced. Zoro shrugged as he walked outside.  
~3 days later~  
"LAND!!!" Luffy shouted. Zoro smiled, Sanji smiled back and sorted out his oxygen tank.  
"Ready?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded and Zoro jumped off the boat and dived head first into the water, changing his legs into a tail. Zoro waited for his lover under the water then Sanji dived in after Zoro and swam towards him. Zoro swam ahead, diving deeper until the blonde's shout stopped him.  
"Zoro! Stop! I can't swim as fast as you can!" Zoro sighed through his gills and swam towards the blonde. He grasped Sanji's hand and swam off, with Sanji next to him. They swam north until buildings started to poke into view.  
"Can you see that, Sanji?" Zoro asked, pointing to the city appearing into view. Sanji shook his head, Zoro shrugged in response as the city drew nearer. They made it to Atlantis as they saw mer-people all around them. The mermen and maids was Sanji and expression a of shock was plastered over their faces.  
"A land dweller!" One shouted as she swam towards Sanji and swam around him, staring at his legs. Sanji stood awkwardly as mer-people stared at his legs. Zoro was standing off to the side, attempting (and failing) to get people's attention. He needed his swords enforced and he needed information, mainly directions.  
"PEOPLE!" Zoro shouted. The people who were swarming the blonde stopped and turned to face the green haired mer-man.  
"Does anyone know where 'Aquarius's' forgery is?" Zoro asked. People started to mutter and mumble until one mer-person spoke up.  
"I am Arintha, the owner of that forgery." The woman said. "Why have you come to me?" She asked as she gestured for them to follow her. She had long blue hair and a blue tail, shimmering and radiating blue light.  
"I need my land steel enforced with sea steel." Zoro answered as he grabbed Sanji's wrist and seam away from the blonde's new hoard of fans.  
"Why should I serve you outsiders?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Diantha sent me." He backfired. Arintha turned around and looked Zoro up and down, as if she was seeing him for the first time.  
"Are you the human that got with the essence of the Mer-Mer fruit?" She asked. Zoro nodded, his hand gripping Sanji's hand instead of his wrist.  
"Zoro." He said  
"Follow me." She ordered, Sanji and Zoro complied and followed her to a small building in the middle of town. They walked into the first room and Zoro set his blades down on the desk.  
"Land steel?" She mumbled. She grabbed some ingots from the back shelf and walked into another room.  
"Just sit down this'll take a while!" She called from her back room. For the next few hours they heard a metal hammer smash down on Wado Ichimonji and his other swords. Two hours after she started Arintha came back with Zoro's three blades and demanded her money, being out her blistered hand.  
"700,000 wachimochijicubes." Sanji and Zoro looked at each other blankly.  
"700,000 wachimochi-what?" Zoro repeated.  
"Wachimochijicudes." She repeated. Zoro and Sanji still wore black expressions so she repeated it again, slowly. "Wachi-mochiji-cubes."  
"What's that in beris?" Sanji asked. She racked her brain, doing calculation after calculation until she found the price.  
"500,000." She said. Zoro's blood ran cold, he didn't have 5,000 beris, nevermind 500,000. Sanji swam forward and gave the money to Arintha, grabbing Zoro's hand in the way out after grabbing his swords.  
~30 minutes later~  
The blonde chef made it back to the ship and he coughed and spluttered, wheezing for air as he did.  
"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked. Sanji pointed to the water below. "ZORO!!!! COME BACK!!!" Luffy shouted. As if on cue Zoro's mer-man form appeared into the air and he latched into Sanji's body as his legs reformed. Everyone sat on the deck listening to what happened, and after the two had finished their tail Luffy complained he was hungry, with Sanji walking to the galley to prepare dinner that moment.  
~Time skip to 10pm~  
**SANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESSSANZOROLEMONINESS**  
The crew had retired for the night and only two had stayed awake. Zoro and Sanji looked at eachother, something burning in their chests as a kiss was made.  
"Mmh" Zoro moaned as he let his fingers crawl up and down Sanji's chest.  
"Oh but, w-what happens if we wake someone up!" Sanji yelled-whispered into Zoro's ear as his shirt was lifted of his body.  
"Do you really think Luffy would wake up? He sleeps as deeply as I do." Zoro announced, abusing sanji's virgin body with kisses, bites, hickies and his own tongue.  
"Oh, Zoro!~" Sanji moaned, blushing a deep red, while Zoro's trained hands wiped the inside of the blondes legs. "A-Ah!~" Sanji automatically bent over, while staying in the green haired boy's tight embrace. Zoro laying him down on his back on the wooden floor of the crow's nest. Sanji rolled his eyes but soon averted them to where his companion's hand was. "A-ah fu-uck!" Sanji moaned as Zoro put him in his mouth. Sanji bucked up, pushing Zoro down, straddling him. Smirking, Sanji pushed Zoro's legs open wetting a few fingers before pushing them in. "Ah! S-Sanji!" Zoro moaned as the fingers were pushed in and out of his entrance while having his thriving manhood sucked. Zoro started to arch his back in pleasure from his dominate blonde. Pulling his fingers out Sanji lubed up his own manhood. Pushing himself into Zoro he earned multiple moans as he pulled and pushed himself in and out of his green haired lover.

"AH-Ah. F-FUCK!" Zoro screamed at him embracing him in hug moving with his blonde lover.  
"Fuck ahh! I'm...gonna cum !" Zoro moaned as a white liquid squirted from his member. Sanji moaned Zoro's name as he released inside of the swordsman.  
"I love you, Zoro." Sanji breathed, lying next to his lover.  
"I love you too, Sanji." Zoro replied before they both drifted to sleep.  
~timeskip~  
"SANJIIIIIIII!!!" Luffy wailed from the deck. "WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M HUNGRY!!" Sanji woke up in the crow's nest with strong arms wrapped around him. Zoro was still asleep but he knew that he had took a shower he didn't smell sweaty on the the hand Sanji was drenched in a light layer of sweat although Zoro had cleaned off the come and put on his pants. He stood up and picked up his shirt and jacket. Climbing down and meeting Luffy on the deck.  
"SANJIIIIII!!!! I WANT MEAAAAATT!" He wailed.  
"WAIT!" He shouted. "If I do make you meat you'll have to wait." Luffy pouted. Sanji sighed as he walked into the forms, grabbing a set of clean clothes and making a beeline for the shower. After his shower he walked into the kitchen starting to prepare their lunch. Half an hour later lunch was ready, extra tasty for the ladies since they had skipped breakfast.  
"LUNCH!!!" Sanji shouted. Not a moment later Luffy ran inside and sat down, devouring any food visible. Usopp and Chopper appeared next, sitting in their seats, then Robin and Nami appeared, dodging Sanji as he fawned. Everyone sat down, oblivious to the absence of the swordsman.  
"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, muffled by the food in his mouth. Everybody shrugged and continued eating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time:**   
**"LUNCH!!!" Sanji shouted. Not a moment later Luffy ran inside and sat down, devouring any food visible. Usopp and Chopper appeared next, sitting in their seats, then Robin and Nami appeared, dodging Sanji as he fawned. Everyone sat down, oblivious to the absence of the swordsman.**   
**"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, muffled by the food in his mouth. Everybody shrugged and continued eating.**

Zoro was swimming under the boat looking at his new form. A mer _maid_. He had long green hair and his flowed around him in the water, twisting as he did in the water. His new breasts were crudely exposed, he covered them with his arms and swam in search of anything. He swam around trying to find a mer-person and something to cover him and ask about the true nature of the Mer-Mer fruit. Dodging some sharks that would pray on him, (or her), he swam around until he found Arintha. She looked like she was looking for something.  
"Arintha!" He called as the Mermaid looked at him weirdly.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Zoro.-" She looked as if she were going to say something , but stopped as Zoro continued. "-I need help. I was on my ship then I fell into the sea and then this happened." He said, pointing to his breasts. She looked down Zoro's form and understood his problem.  
"Oh, well. I'll tell you." She started. "The Mer-Mer's real name is the Merman-Mermaid fruit. It turns the consumer into a mer-person, but also randomly switches their gender in water. Don't worry, it won't on land, but if you touch water it has a 30% chance of turning you into a female. If it does happen you'll feel a funny feeling all over your body, it normally happens a minute after you've touched the water." Arintha explained. Zoro though through this information and   
"How do you know so much?" Zoro asked suspiciously, noticing the amount of information Arintha had on the Mer-Mer fruit.   
"I used to be human like you once. I ate the Mer-Mer fruit and I couldn't find a cure. You have 6 months before it turns permanent." She said. Zoro froze.  
"Permanent?" He asked. She nodded in response.   
"Oh, follow me." She said, noticing Zoro's arms still hiding the last shred of dignity he could salvage. Zoro followed the mermaid and they entered her forgery, inside a wardrobe on the upstairs she pulled out a green bikini top. It was rimmed with white and a green triangle in the middle. Arintha lifted up Zoro's hair and she placed the cups around Zoro's breasts and tied it at the back, tying the neck too.  
"Keep that." She said, pointing to the bikini top. Zoro nodded and thanked her on his way out, he swam from the city to the surface, seeing a marine ship's shadow, he swam faster, desperately looking for the the Sunny. He found his ship after a while of searching he jumped out of the water and grabbed the bar he had set up for pull ups and climbed onto the lion head, transforming back to human in the process, the bikini top fading into his skin, only to reappear when he turned mermaid again. He burst into the galley, breath lost.   
"Marines." He breathed. "Behind us." As if on cue a cannonball was shot at the ship, landing short and into the water. Everyone abandoned the empty plates that lay on the table and ran to the railing. Every attack they would do the same. They lined up facing the enemy and before their for could reach them Zoro cupped Sanji's cheek and kissed him, he licked Sanji's lips, asking silent entrance. Sanji let him in and their tongues fought a quick battle their saliva mixing. They broke away, interlocking their fingers and facing the marines. They did it before every fight, because that kiss could be the last one they ever shared, it was short, but ached love and passion. The swordsman and cook turned back to face Captain Smoker's division, the sergeant major glaring at the link between Sanji and Zoro, their hands. Zoro glared back, she was disgusted with Sanji and him. Because of each other. Disregarding the fact she looked like Kuina he growled a curse under his breath before he dived off the boat, forming a tail as he splashed. The Marines were startled, they didn't think that one would jump ship. On the other hand the Strawhats knew exactly what Zoro was doing. They stood in their place waiting, 3...2...1 and Zoro lept out of the water, tail and all. He unsheathed his blades and preformed a front somersault landing on his newly formed feet. The sergeant Major stood startled at what she had witnessed. He slashed down on a Marine that had attacked while the other   
strawhats behind him steered the boat so they could join the swordsman. He slashed and cut, dodge and jumped, spinning his blades, blood flying in every direction. After his nakama had entered the boat he slashed down once more, his blade clashing with another. The girl blocked Zoro's 2 blades with her sword and their position held.   
"Not only are you in possession of legendary swords, you're a pirate, but your gay as well? How many crimes can you commit?" She sneered. Zoro was angered by her comment, not because she insulted him, she insulted Sanji. She could say what she pleased about him, but when she insulted his boyfriend or his Namaka, she would get no mercy.   
"Oh, so the marines are homophobic now?" He asked. She didn't reply, she let her swords do the talking. He blocked and attacked. He tried to attack once more when smoke wrapped around him, gluing him in position. She smirked and poised her sword by her face, the tip shining and glimmering in the setting sun's burning fury. She charged forward. At the last moment Zoro collapsed onto the floor as his legs disappeared, replaced by the tail he had became accustomed to. He flipped into his hands and pushed up, kicking the blue haired girl in the face with his booted feet. She fell back and landed on captain Smoker, knocking him out of his place, out of his right with Luffy and into the water below.   
"Shit." Zoro mumbled as He starts a to run to the edge.   
"What are you doing? Saving the enemy?" Nami screamed after finishing off the marine Zoro had left alive.   
"I'm sure Luffy would like to finish off Smoker on dry land or on a boat." Zoro said as his legs disappeared and he dived into the water. Smoker's vision clouded as he plummeted to his death. He only saw a flash of blue, he knew that it was his comrade landing beside him on the seabed. They looked up at the shark above them, circling it's helpless prey. A flash of green hit the shark above, slicing a chunk out of it's underbelly, killing it. The figure swam towards them and as it drew near, Smoker could recognise the flash as Roronoa Zoro, the enemy he and his crew had faced not long ago. He picked up the smoke smoke fruit user and the Sergeant Major next to him and swam to the surface, struggling slightly. He threw them onto the marine ship and swam off to join his nakama on the Merry. He jumped up, sitting on the goat head facing the Marines. The pair stood up from the deck of the boat and glared at the Mer-man that sat on the Going Merry. He stood up and walked into the deck, seeing Chopper examine everyone for injuries, none were found.   
"LET'S HAVE DINNER!" Luffy yelled.   
"WE JUST HAD LUNCH!" Everyone shouted, everyone except Zoro.   
"You've all had lunch?" He asked.   
"Yeah, it was AMAZING! Better than it usually is, you were doing, well...whatever you were doing." Luffy said.   
"Love-cook. Make me lunch, now." He growled.   
"No. Wait 'til dinner." Sanji refused, and as if on cue Zoro's stomach rumbled with the force of a thousand typhoons. Sanji sighed and turned back, walking toward the kitchen to find some leftovers. After Zoro had finished his leftovers Usopp grabbed a cup of water, making Zoro I comfortable in the process. It took alot to phase Roronoa Zoro and make him uncomfortable, but turning into a mermaid did, especially since his boyfriend was in the room. He defiantly did not want his boyfriend to know about his new 'ability'. But fate had other ideas. Fate, the tricky bastard. Usopp tripped and the water fell on Zoro, that would've been fine since he could transform into a merman at will but NO to turn into a mermaid he just had to get wet. His body tingled, as if he had pins and needles prickling his skin and Arintha's words echoed in his head.   
"If you don't want your comrades to find out, don't get wet, if you get wet and don't willingly turn into a merman, you'll turn into a mermaid."   
_'Shit'_ Zoro thought as the world down and he collided with the floor.   
"Zoro?" Usopp asked as he ran to the Swordsman's side.   
**(Usopp's POV)**  
 _'Shit. I'm going to die.'_ I thought as I looked at the dripping wet swordsman in front of me. I closed my eyes as I saw him move. I opened my eyes when I felt no pain and instead I saw the swordsman plummet to the ground. I ran over to his side.   
"Zoro?" I asked, hiding the worry that built behind the statement. When I saw the green haired male on the ground he wasn't there, in his place was a big, breasted female.   
"Miss?" I asked.   
"What, Usopp?" She asked.   
"Have you seen my friend?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid. I heard her sigh.   
"It's me, Zoro." The girl said. I looked at her again, now that she said it she did look like Zoro a bit. She had his three earrings and his piercing green eyes. She was muscled, but not so much like Zoro. The tail, the tail was the same, shark like in shape, but more scales, it wasn't rough, it was smooth. Sbe had an hourglass figure and then a green bikini covering her breasts. Her hair lay around her waist, freely flowing. A green Haramaki shape lay on her hips, the 3 blades resting next to it.   
"You're saying you're Zoro?" I asked. The girl nodded. I stood up and sighed, when I glanced around I saw Sanji had his head in a cupboard, looking for some ingredients. I decided to save the girl from Sanji's fawning, I still didn't believe she was Zoro but I picked her up anyway and she wrapped her tail around my waist I bent my back so she could have more balance and I slowly made my way to Zoro's room. When I opened the door I half expected Zoro to by lying in his hammock asleep, but no, I was wrong. The doing slowly fading away, I placed the girl on the hammock and sat next to her. "Zoro? If you can freely transform, why don't you transform back?" I asked.

"I can't. I can willingly transform into a mer-man but I can't a mermaid. If I get wet without turning into a merman first, I turn into mermaid. If I transform legs into a tail, I still have the chance of turning female." Zoro said. I had no doubt now, it was Zoro 100%, I could tell by the way he fell instantly asleep after he stopped talking. I chucked as I walked out, finding Nami sitting with Robin on the deck.   
**(General POV)**  
Robin and Nami sat talking in the deck, about girly stuff then they got on it the topic of Zoro.   
"Hey, Zoro told me that we need to go back to Alabasta. For the cure of the Mer Mer fruit thing." Nami said.   
"I think we should go back. What happens if it turns permanent?" Robin proposed. Nami shrugged, they heard Sanji's voice erupted from the galley announcing dinner.   
"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" As usual Luffy was the first in the galley and he was followed by Usopp, Franky, Nami, Brook and then Robin. again Zoro was weirdly absent. 

"Where is that mosshead?" Sanji asked, staring at Zoro's empty seat.

"Last I saw he-him, he was in his room." Usopp said, nearly saying Zoro was a 'she'. Sanji nodded and walked out, undoubtedly going to kick him half to death until he woke up. The kitchen was silent without the swordsman and the cook's bickering. Zoro finally appeared but his hair was messy, as if he had gotten a towel and scrubbed his hair. He sat down and picked up the glass of Sake that lay there. He noticed something on his hand when he put it down. 

_He had spilled a bit on his hand._

He looked over to Usopp with a horrified expression and stood up, running and jumping off the Sunny. 

"What was that about?" Luffy asked, everyone but Usopp shrugged and went back to their food. About 10 minutes later a very wet Zoro trudged into the galley and scoffed down his Onigiri and stormed out. He left everyone in a daze behind him.

~TIMESKIP~

Nami and Robin saw Zoro's door open and they heard a splash. They ran to the side and they saw a female Zoro dive in the water.  
"Who are you?" Nami asked. Usopp walked up to her and told her about how it was Zoro. They instantly understood and looked back at the mermaid.   
"I can't breathe in the air." Zoro said, diving underwater to breathe again. Nami, Usopp and Robin looked at eachother with horror painted on their face.   
"What?!" They exclaimed  
"I think it's turning permanent. I have 6 months. It's already been 2." He said.   
"We need to get to Alabasta." Nami announced as she ran to Chopper. Chopper transformed and placed the swordsman inside the Aquarium. The mer-man sat, glaring at Chopper.  
"Sorry Zoro, this is only until we get to Alabasta and find a cure." Chopper reassured the swordsman. Zoro sighed and rest at the bottom of the tank.    
"Thanks Chopper." He said as his head floated on the top of the water.   
"You're welcome." He replied as he walked into the galley. Zoro lay on the tank floor, laying on the stones Usopp collected. The only thing Zoro thought to do was to nap, so he closed his eyes letting them droop and let sleep overtake his senses. Sanji sat looking at the sleeping swordsman, sighing as he stood. He took off his shoes and backed and jumped into the tank, swimming down to the bottom with powerful kicks. Sanji poked the swordsman in the face and woke the sleeping man up. Zoro's eyes flew open and he swam to the side, turning around at the glass to face his 'attacker'. He spun around and saw Sanji hovering in the water in front of him. He put his finger up to sign 1. He swam up to the surface and state there for a few seconds before descending again. The swordsman swam towards him and cupped his cheek. Sanji closed the gap between their lips and kissed the green haired man. Sanji's eyes fluttered shut, mirroring Zoro, and thread his nimble fingers through Zoro's hair. Zoro snaked his arms up Sanji's back as Sanji opened his mouth slightly and Zoro's tongue entered, their saliva mixing. They broke away and Sanji seem up to the surface gasping for air. He forced the oxygen to stay in his lungs and iced into the tank once more, joining Zoro in his underwater world. The hours   
passed with Sanji helping Zoro build some things in his tank. Two 'houses'. One for Zoro, and one for Sanji, with the water drained out, so he could breathe. They cut the glass behind Sanji's 'house' so Sanji could get in and out to get Zoro's food. Other times Sanji would just dive in the top. He had weights too. They were specially designed, by Usopp, to act like they were out of water in water. Zoro was training when he heard a splash above him, Sanji. The chef Swam over to him, kissing him as a greeting. The crew sat on the deck in their swimming costumes. They joined Zoro and Sanji in the tank to escape the heat of the day. They dived in as Sanji and Zoro's lips connected, they stood behind the couple, waiting for them to pull away. The crew was ok with them together, they had no objections. All the few could remember the day when they found the two. 

_~flashback~ (Sanji's POV)_  
Zoro and I together, cuddled together, both of us were oddly missing and when the crew found us, we lay in a hammock, sleeping soundly together.  
"Cook-san, Cook-san wake up." A voice cooed. My eyes opened and they rested on the sprout sprout fruit user's face.   
"Good morning Robin- Chan." I said as I sat up. I looked around and he saw that everyone was gathered in my room, I felt uncomfortable at their stares. I looked down and realised he was only wearing my boxers. Then I remembered who was behind me when the green haired man stirred from his slumber and sat up, also in only his boxers.   
"Kill me now." I murmured under my breath. "H-Hello." I stuttered.  
"When did this happen?" Nami asked, her gaze flickering between myself and the man behind me. To be exact a had been together 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days, so not that long.  
"Nearly 3 months." I answered hesitantly. I imagined the whole crew being disgusted with us and kicking us off the ship, but instead Usopp patted my head.   
"That's cool!" He exclaimed. I looked up from the floor, which I had found very interesting at that moment, and gawked at them.  
"You, don't hate us?" I asked. Everyone shook their head. In Luffy fashion he only had an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his rubbery face.  
"It's fine, as long as I get breakfast." He said. Nami rolled her eyes at the captian and Robin graced us with a carefree smile, the smile held a certain message behind it's surface. 'It's ok, nobody here will judge or hate you.' It seemed to say. That could've just been my paranoid mind trying to calm me, but that was the aura I seemed to get from all my Nakama. I got up and collected a shirt, I apologised for breakfast being late and ran off to prepare it. At dinner Zoro and I were bombarded with questions.  
"So...Sanji, Zoro." Nami started, that tone was never good, it was a warning time, it scared me a bit. "Why did you never tell us about you two?" I let out my breath that I didn't notice I held in.  
"I, Well... We were scared." I started. The people at the table were shocked. "Scared of what you would say I guess." They all laughed at our stupidity. _'I should've guessed they would've taken it better than anyone else. They're my Nakama.'_ I thought, but what Usopp asked next made me choke on my food.  
"Who is the Seme and the Uke?" I blushed furiously since I was mostly the Uke, the Seme on occasion.  
"Don't. You. Dare. Zoro." I warned. His face hadn't changed, it still adorned a smug shit-ass grin.   
"I Seme." He announced. I spat out my drink all over the captain that sat opposite me and everyone snickered around me. Usopp didn't just snicker, he had to be a dick about it and burst out into full fits of laugher and he even CRIED. Cried in laughter. I wanted to kick the guy straight in the face. Instead I stood up and grabbed Zoro by the collar, dragging him outside. I pinned him to the wall and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, hard. I let go of his collar and walked back into the room where my Nakama sat and ate my food. They rushed outside to see what I had done and I knew that the last thing they expected to see was Zoro laying on the ground clutching in between his legs. I paid for it. Because not only was I getting the cold shoulder from Zoro, this happened. Chopper was moving some spare planks, to fix the Merry with when it got damaged, from Usopp's room to storage, he was struggling to get them through the door and exclaimed.  
"It's too big!" And then Usopp jumped out of nowhere and exclaimed.  
"THAT'S WHAT SANJI SAID!!!!!" Causing everyone around the pair to burst into fits of laughter. Usopp was then banned from food for a week. He could get the scraps, in the unlikely case Luffy left some.  
 _~end flashback~ (general POV)_  
  
The crew had spent the whole day with Zoro in the tank, Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Robin excluded since they couldn't swim. Zoro and Sanji spent most of their time together, secluded in Sanji's 'house'. Nami and Usopp played tag in the water around them. They smiled and laughed at the occasional whining of Luffy outside the tank,  wailing for food or of his boredom. Everything was as normal as could be on the strawhat crew, with Alabasta not far ahead and Vivi awaiting them.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**   
**"LUNCH!!!" Sanji shouted. Not a moment later Luffy ran inside and sat down, devouring any food visible. Usopp and Chopper appeared next, sitting in their seats, then Robin and Nami appeared, dodging Sanji as he fawned. Everyone sat down, oblivious to the absence of the swordsman.**   
**"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, muffled by the food in his mouth. Everybody shrugged and continued eating.**

Zoro was swimming under the boat looking at his new form. A mer _maid_. He had long green hair and his flowed around him in the water, twisting as he did in the water. His new breasts were crudely exposed, he covered them with his arms and swam in search of anything. He swam around trying to find a mer-person and something to cover him and ask about the true nature of the Mer-Mer fruit. Dodging some sharks that would pray on him, (or her), he swam around until he found Arintha. She looked like she was looking for something.  
"Arintha!" He called as the Mermaid looked at him weirdly.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Zoro.-" She looked as if she were going to say something , but stopped as Zoro continued. "-I need help. I was on my ship then I fell into the sea and then this happened." He said, pointing to his breasts. She looked down Zoro's form and understood his problem.  
"Oh, well. I'll tell you." She started. "The Mer-Mer's real name is the Merman-Mermaid fruit. It turns the consumer into a mer-person, but also randomly switches their gender in water. Don't worry, it won't on land, but if you touch water it has a 30% chance of turning you into a female. If it does happen you'll feel a funny feeling all over your body, it normally happens a minute after you've touched the water." Arintha explained. Zoro though through this information and   
"How do you know so much?" Zoro asked suspiciously, noticing the amount of information Arintha had on the Mer-Mer fruit.   
"I used to be human like you once. I ate the Mer-Mer fruit and I couldn't find a cure. You have 6 months before it turns permanent." She said. Zoro froze.  
"Permanent?" He asked. She nodded in response.   
"Oh, follow me." She said, noticing Zoro's arms still hiding the last shred of dignity he could salvage. Zoro followed the mermaid and they entered her forgery, inside a wardrobe on the upstairs she pulled out a green bikini top. It was rimmed with white and a green triangle in the middle. Arintha lifted up Zoro's hair and she placed the cups around Zoro's breasts and tied it at the back, tying the neck too.  
"Keep that." She said, pointing to the bikini top. Zoro nodded and thanked her on his way out, he swam from the city to the surface, seeing a marine ship's shadow, he swam faster, desperately looking for the the Sunny. He found his ship after a while of searching he jumped out of the water and grabbed the bar he had set up for pull ups and climbed onto the lion head, transforming back to human in the process, the bikini top fading into his skin, only to reappear when he turned mermaid again. He burst into the galley, breath lost.   
"Marines." He breathed. "Behind us." As if on cue a cannonball was shot at the ship, landing short and into the water. Everyone abandoned the empty plates that lay on the table and ran to the railing. Every attack they would do the same. They lined up facing the enemy and before their for could reach them Zoro cupped Sanji's cheek and kissed him, he licked Sanji's lips, asking silent entrance. Sanji let him in and their tongues fought a quick battle their saliva mixing. They broke away, interlocking their fingers and facing the marines. They did it before every fight, because that kiss could be the last one they ever shared, it was short, but ached love and passion. The swordsman and cook turned back to face Captain Smoker's division, the sergeant major glaring at the link between Sanji and Zoro, their hands. Zoro glared back, she was disgusted with Sanji and him. Because of each other. Disregarding the fact she looked like Kuina he growled a curse under his breath before he dived off the boat, forming a tail as he splashed. The Marines were startled, they didn't think that one would jump ship. On the other hand the Strawhats knew exactly what Zoro was doing. They stood in their place waiting, 3...2...1 and Zoro lept out of the water, tail and all. He unsheathed his blades and preformed a front somersault landing on his newly formed feet. The sergeant Major stood startled at what she had witnessed. He slashed down on a Marine that had attacked while the other   
strawhats behind him steered the boat so they could join the swordsman. He slashed and cut, dodge and jumped, spinning his blades, blood flying in every direction. After his nakama had entered the boat he slashed down once more, his blade clashing with another. The girl blocked Zoro's 2 blades with her sword and their position held.   
"Not only are you in possession of legendary swords, you're a pirate, but your gay as well? How many crimes can you commit?" She sneered. Zoro was angered by her comment, not because she insulted him, she insulted Sanji. She could say what she pleased about him, but when she insulted his boyfriend or his Namaka, she would get no mercy.   
"Oh, so the marines are homophobic now?" He asked. She didn't reply, she let her swords do the talking. He blocked and attacked. He tried to attack once more when smoke wrapped around him, gluing him in position. She smirked and poised her sword by her face, the tip shining and glimmering in the setting sun's burning fury. She charged forward. At the last moment Zoro collapsed onto the floor as his legs disappeared, replaced by the tail he had became accustomed to. He flipped into his hands and pushed up, kicking the blue haired girl in the face with his booted feet. She fell back and landed on captain Smoker, knocking him out of his place, out of his right with Luffy and into the water below.   
"Shit." Zoro mumbled as He starts a to run to the edge.   
"What are you doing? Saving the enemy?" Nami screamed after finishing off the marine Zoro had left alive.   
"I'm sure Luffy would like to finish off Smoker on dry land or on a boat." Zoro said as his legs disappeared and he dived into the water. Smoker's vision clouded as he plummeted to his death. He only saw a flash of blue, he knew that it was his comrade landing beside him on the seabed. They looked up at the shark above them, circling it's helpless prey. A flash of green hit the shark above, slicing a chunk out of it's underbelly, killing it. The figure swam towards them and as it drew near, Smoker could recognise the flash as Roronoa Zoro, the enemy he and his crew had faced not long ago. He picked up the smoke smoke fruit user and the Sergeant Major next to him and swam to the surface, struggling slightly. He threw them onto the marine ship and swam off to join his nakama on the Merry. He jumped up, sitting on the goat head facing the Marines. The pair stood up from the deck of the boat and glared at the Mer-man that sat on the Going Merry. He stood up and walked into the deck, seeing Chopper examine everyone for injuries, none were found.   
"LET'S HAVE DINNER!" Luffy yelled.   
"WE JUST HAD LUNCH!" Everyone shouted, everyone except Zoro.   
"You've all had lunch?" He asked.   
"Yeah, it was AMAZING! Better than it usually is, you were doing, well...whatever you were doing." Luffy said.   
"Love-cook. Make me lunch, now." He growled.   
"No. Wait 'til dinner." Sanji refused, and as if on cue Zoro's stomach rumbled with the force of a thousand typhoons. Sanji sighed and turned back, walking toward the kitchen to find some leftovers. After Zoro had finished his leftovers Usopp grabbed a cup of water, making Zoro I comfortable in the process. It took alot to phase Roronoa Zoro and make him uncomfortable, but turning into a mermaid did, especially since his boyfriend was in the room. He defiantly did not want his boyfriend to know about his new 'ability'. But fate had other ideas. Fate, the tricky bastard. Usopp tripped and the water fell on Zoro, that would've been fine since he could transform into a merman at will but NO to turn into a mermaid he just had to get wet. His body tingled, as if he had pins and needles prickling his skin and Arintha's words echoed in his head.   
"If you don't want your comrades to find out, don't get wet, if you get wet and don't willingly turn into a merman, you'll turn into a mermaid."   
_'Shit'_ Zoro thought as the world down and he collided with the floor.   
"Zoro?" Usopp asked as he ran to the Swordsman's side.   
**(Usopp's POV)**  
 _'Shit. I'm going to die.'_ I thought as I looked at the dripping wet swordsman in front of me. I closed my eyes as I saw him move. I opened my eyes when I felt no pain and instead I saw the swordsman plummet to the ground. I ran over to his side.   
"Zoro?" I asked, hiding the worry that built behind the statement. When I saw the green haired male on the ground he wasn't there, in his place was a big, breasted female.   
"Miss?" I asked.   
"What, Usopp?" She asked.   
"Have you seen my friend?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid. I heard her sigh.   
"It's me, Zoro." The girl said. I looked at her again, now that she said it she did look like Zoro a bit. She had his three earrings and his piercing green eyes. She was muscled, but not so much like Zoro. The tail, the tail was the same, shark like in shape, but more scales, it wasn't rough, it was smooth. Sbe had an hourglass figure and then a green bikini covering her breasts. Her hair lay around her waist, freely flowing. A green Haramaki shape lay on her hips, the 3 blades resting next to it.   
"You're saying you're Zoro?" I asked. The girl nodded. I stood up and sighed, when I glanced around I saw Sanji had his head in a cupboard, looking for some ingredients. I decided to save the girl from Sanji's fawning, I still didn't believe she was Zoro but I picked her up anyway and she wrapped her tail around my waist I bent my back so she could have more balance and I slowly made my way to Zoro's room. When I opened the door I half expected Zoro to by lying in his hammock asleep, but no, I was wrong. The doing slowly fading away, I placed the girl on the hammock and sat next to her. "Zoro? If you can freely transform, why don't you transform back?" I asked.

"I can't. I can willingly transform into a mer-man but I can't a mermaid. If I get wet without turning into a merman first, I turn into mermaid. If I transform legs into a tail, I still have the chance of turning female." Zoro said. I had no doubt now, it was Zoro 100%, I could tell by the way he fell instantly asleep after he stopped talking. I chucked as I walked out, finding Nami sitting with Robin on the deck.   
**(General POV)**  
Robin and Nami sat talking in the deck, about girly stuff then they got on it the topic of Zoro.   
"Hey, Zoro told me that we need to go back to Alabasta. For the cure of the Mer Mer fruit thing." Nami said.   
"I think we should go back. What happens if it turns permanent?" Robin proposed. Nami shrugged, they heard Sanji's voice erupted from the galley announcing dinner.   
"GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" As usual Luffy was the first in the galley and he was followed by Usopp, Franky, Nami, Brook and then Robin. again Zoro was weirdly absent. 

"Where is that mosshead?" Sanji asked, staring at Zoro's empty seat.

"Last I saw he-him, he was in his room." Usopp said, nearly saying Zoro was a 'she'. Sanji nodded and walked out, undoubtedly going to kick him half to death until he woke up. The kitchen was silent without the swordsman and the cook's bickering. Zoro finally appeared but his hair was messy, as if he had gotten a towel and scrubbed his hair. He sat down and picked up the glass of Sake that lay there. He noticed something on his hand when he put it down. 

_He had spilled a bit on his hand._

He looked over to Usopp with a horrified expression and stood up, running and jumping off the Sunny. 

"What was that about?" Luffy asked, everyone but Usopp shrugged and went back to their food. About 10 minutes later a very wet Zoro trudged into the galley and scoffed down his Onigiri and stormed out. He left everyone in a daze behind him.

~TIMESKIP~

Nami and Robin saw Zoro's door open and they heard a splash. They ran to the side and they saw a female Zoro dive in the water.  
"Who are you?" Nami asked. Usopp walked up to her and told her about how it was Zoro. They instantly understood and looked back at the mermaid.   
"I can't breathe in the air." Zoro said, diving underwater to breathe again. Nami, Usopp and Robin looked at eachother with horror painted on their face.   
"What?!" They exclaimed  
"I think it's turning permanent. I have 6 months. It's already been 2." He said.   
"We need to get to Alabasta." Nami announced as she ran to Chopper. Chopper transformed and placed the swordsman inside the Aquarium. The mer-man sat, glaring at Chopper.  
"Sorry Zoro, this is only until we get to Alabasta and find a cure." Chopper reassured the swordsman. Zoro sighed and rest at the bottom of the tank.    
"Thanks Chopper." He said as his head floated on the top of the water.   
"You're welcome." He replied as he walked into the galley. Zoro lay on the tank floor, laying on the stones Usopp collected. The only thing Zoro thought to do was to nap, so he closed his eyes letting them droop and let sleep overtake his senses. Sanji sat looking at the sleeping swordsman, sighing as he stood. He took off his shoes and backed and jumped into the tank, swimming down to the bottom with powerful kicks. Sanji poked the swordsman in the face and woke the sleeping man up. Zoro's eyes flew open and he swam to the side, turning around at the glass to face his 'attacker'. He spun around and saw Sanji hovering in the water in front of him. He put his finger up to sign 1. He swam up to the surface and state there for a few seconds before descending again. The swordsman swam towards him and cupped his cheek. Sanji closed the gap between their lips and kissed the green haired man. Sanji's eyes fluttered shut, mirroring Zoro, and thread his nimble fingers through Zoro's hair. Zoro snaked his arms up Sanji's back as Sanji opened his mouth slightly and Zoro's tongue entered, their saliva mixing. They broke away and Sanji seem up to the surface gasping for air. He forced the oxygen to stay in his lungs and iced into the tank once more, joining Zoro in his underwater world. The hours   
passed with Sanji helping Zoro build some things in his tank. Two 'houses'. One for Zoro, and one for Sanji, with the water drained out, so he could breathe. They cut the glass behind Sanji's 'house' so Sanji could get in and out to get Zoro's food. Other times Sanji would just dive in the top. He had weights too. They were specially designed, by Usopp, to act like they were out of water in water. Zoro was training when he heard a splash above him, Sanji. The chef Swam over to him, kissing him as a greeting. The crew sat on the deck in their swimming costumes. They joined Zoro and Sanji in the tank to escape the heat of the day. They dived in as Sanji and Zoro's lips connected, they stood behind the couple, waiting for them to pull away. The crew was ok with them together, they had no objections. All the few could remember the day when they found the two. 

 _~flashback~ (Sanji's POV)_  
Zoro and I together, cuddled together, both of us were oddly missing and when the crew found us, we lay in a hammock, sleeping soundly together.  
"Cook-san, Cook-san wake up." A voice cooed. My eyes opened and they rested on the sprout sprout fruit user's face.   
"Good morning Robin- Chan." I said as I sat up. I looked around and he saw that everyone was gathered in my room, I felt uncomfortable at their stares. I looked down and realised he was only wearing my boxers. Then I remembered who was behind me when the green haired man stirred from his slumber and sat up, also in only his boxers.   
"Kill me now." I murmured under my breath. "H-Hello." I stuttered.  
"When did this happen?" Nami asked, her gaze flickering between myself and the man behind me. To be exact a had been together 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days, so not that long.  
"Nearly 3 months." I answered hesitantly. I imagined the whole crew being disgusted with us and kicking us off the ship, but instead Usopp patted my head.   
"That's cool!" He exclaimed. I looked up from the floor, which I had found very interesting at that moment, and gawked at them.  
"You, don't hate us?" I asked. Everyone shook their head. In Luffy fashion he only had an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his rubbery face.  
"It's fine, as long as I get breakfast." He said. Nami rolled her eyes at the captian and Robin graced us with a carefree smile, the smile held a certain message behind it's surface. 'It's ok, nobody here will judge or hate you.' It seemed to say. That could've just been my paranoid mind trying to calm me, but that was the aura I seemed to get from all my Nakama. I got up and collected a shirt, I apologised for breakfast being late and ran off to prepare it. At dinner Zoro and I were bombarded with questions.  
"So...Sanji, Zoro." Nami started, that tone was never good, it was a warning time, it scared me a bit. "Why did you never tell us about you two?" I let out my breath that I didn't notice I held in.  
"I, Well... We were scared." I started. The people at the table were shocked. "Scared of what you would say I guess." They all laughed at our stupidity. _'I should've guessed they would've taken it better than anyone else. They're my Nakama.'_ I thought, but what Usopp asked next made me choke on my food.  
"Who is the Seme and the Uke?" I blushed furiously since I was mostly the Uke, the Seme on occasion.  
"Don't. You. Dare. Zoro." I warned. His face hadn't changed, it still adorned a smug shit-ass grin.   
"I Seme." He announced. I spat out my drink all over the captain that sat opposite me and everyone snickered around me. Usopp didn't just snicker, he had to be a dick about it and burst out into full fits of laugher and he even CRIED. Cried in laughter. I wanted to kick the guy straight in the face. Instead I stood up and grabbed Zoro by the collar, dragging him outside. I pinned him to the wall and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, hard. I let go of his collar and walked back into the room where my Nakama sat and ate my food. They rushed outside to see what I had done and I knew that the last thing they expected to see was Zoro laying on the ground clutching in between his legs. I paid for it. Because not only was I getting the cold shoulder from Zoro, this happened. Chopper was moving some spare planks, to fix the Merry with when it got damaged, from Usopp's room to storage, he was struggling to get them through the door and exclaimed.  
"It's too big!" And then Usopp jumped out of nowhere and exclaimed.  
"THAT'S WHAT SANJI SAID!!!!!" Causing everyone around the pair to burst into fits of laughter. Usopp was then banned from food for a week. He could get the scraps, in the unlikely case Luffy left some.  
 _~end flashback~ (general POV)_  
  
The crew had spent the whole day with Zoro in the tank, Luffy, Chopper, Brook and Robin excluded since they couldn't swim. Zoro and Sanji spent most of their time together, secluded in Sanji's 'house'. Nami and Usopp played tag in the water around them. They smiled and laughed at the occasional whining of Luffy outside the tank,  wailing for food or of his boredom. Everything was as normal as could be on the strawhat crew, with Alabasta not far ahead and Vivi awaiting them.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

I'm sorry about not posting in this for a while. I just can't remember the plot for this one. Shout out to anyone who gives me any ideas. Pm or comment. 

 **UPDATE:** I have some stuff from one 'AlfredKvaak' but still feel free to give me ideas. They're welcomed.

Stay awesome.

~Dova_13


	5. Alabastee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy I finally got this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got these ideas from @AlfredKvaak also. Over look the spelling mistakes. My computer has broken and won't turn on. My dad will fix that but I can't guarrentee when that will be. So I've uploaded this from my phone and that does not have a spell check like the computer does.

 

 

Zoro's POV

 

I sat on the rough pebbles of the tank, the crew sat eating their lunch on the Sofa.

"The climate has changed, so we must be within at least a few islands of Alabaster." Nami announced. I tried not to show my excitement. I swam in a circle, trying to contain the feeling that bubbled and stirred within me.

"There's no need to get all excited Marimo." Sanji muttered from the other side of the glass.

"Yeah, Sanji has all his clothes on." Franky pointed out, his eyebrows waggiling suggestively. I laughed along, but the cook however was a flash of red-faced fury. He kicked Franky with a flaming fury that was only rivaled by our own fights. His fighting stirred a memory that I had hidden deep within my mind.

~flashback~

_I sat, sleeping in a dreamless haze I had not experienced in a long while. I could hear the black of heels and the clock of steel tipped footsteps approaching, bringing it's smell of tabbaco along with it. I braced myself for what was to come. Normally a shout of dinner wakes me, if not, a size 8 to the face does.  (That's actually from a Fanfcition I read but I could not resist putting it in here.)_

_"Oi, Marimo. Wake up. Dinner's ready." The cook beckond. I peeled my eyes open to see the cook looking at me with a raw fury in his eyes, but the fury danced and mingled with a look I could not see. His back was slightly hunched backwards, his hips forward, basicly teasing me._

_"Yeah, Yeah, I'm up, shit cook." I groaned. I stood up and then, and only then, I realised that the cook was standing on a part of my robe. The action of me rising to my unsteady feet toppled the lean cook backwards and he fell into his ass. Just as fate would have it I fell face fish on top of the cook. The momentum of my call pushed me to straddle the other male. Our lips crashed together, my chapped and dry ones met moist and plump lips. I was frozen, part of me  wanted to get up and slice the Cook to a million peices for stirring this warm, fluttering feeling in my stomach. But the other half wanted to kiss him more. I felt s pressure on my lips, The cook was missing me back! Still feeling very awkward I missed him back. Hiw could it be that it was sloppy yet organised, lustful yet filled to the brimm of love, it was full of flaws get perfect in every way? I didn't we that, but I snaked my hands to his wrists, and pinned them to the wooden deck. When I felt a murmure on my lips it clicked._

_I loved the cook._

_Everything fell into place. I pulled back breathlessly and sealled around the lump in my throat. I sat up, still straddeling the wide eyes Cook. My body is reacting like there's a sea king about to beat the crap out of me instead of being faced with the half-hidden face of the blonde chef. Cold sweat glistened on mybrow. With hands clasped tightly at my side's,I could feel them become sweaty and it highlighted my anxeity._

_"W-What was that, Marimo?" The cook asked, astounded. I gulped again. I was going to say this. There was no point of beating around the Bush. 'Blunt and swift. Make your escape after you've said it. Nothing else. No big speech. Just 3 words. Now. Do it, Do it Zoro.'_

_"I love you Sanji."_

 

~End flashback~ 

 

I smiled devishly in my tank, swimming in circles around the base. I was happily sleeping in my tank when suddenly. The ship lurched sideways, throwing me against the glass. 

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Everyone rushed to the deck, to see what was going on. I rushed to the top, poking my head from the trap door. I pushed myself from the warm water, forcing my legs to return to flesh and bone. I felt the unpleasant sting of twisting flesh and bones and I clambered out of the tank and unsteadily made my way to the deck. 

"Enemy pirates!" The witch shouted. I unsbeathed Wado and jumped into the fray, beside the cook. 

"Try not to get yourself killed." I warned the cook as I slashed at the chest of a pirate. 

"I'm not going to get killed, stupid Marimo." He fumed. 

"Yeah right." I muttered. Instead of going to for the pirates that surrounded us, he locked his peircing glare at me, and aimed a kick for where the sun shine. I sidestepped to the right and said, "don't aim there, you'll have nothing to suck tonight." Sanji agent beet red and aimed for my face, I sidestepped again and he ended up up kicking a pirate's head and I heard a sickening crack before the clink of shoes and the thump of a body hitting the floor. I laughed a bit. Teasing and fighting was inevitable if you put the Cook and I together, relationship or not. We kept fighting, teasing and fighting and bickering.

I heard a frightened scream, and so did the Cook, judging by his expression. After an Oni giri and a bad manner kick course we jumped into the upper deck, a short stumpy woman loomed over Ussop. She was a logia devil fruit user, we could tell that by the sharp, razor claws that her hands turned into. Her face was stumpy and weird, turning into a mole. We knew who she was from the shout that errupted from Usopp's shaking mouth.

"IT'S MISS MARY CHRISTMAS!" 

The cook looked at me, and I looked at him.

"Baroque works?" We asked each other. We both shrugged at each other before both kicked this 'miss Mary Christmas' on her head. 

"Ouch!" She screamed. We kept using all our techniques in the Baroque works agent until her hair was fizzled and the spark in her eye has died down to a smothered ember. I clapped my hands together and smiled devishly. (I'm lazy)

"329 killed." I laughed.

"Shit. 296." The cook cursed. I laughed a bit, before going to help the others with body removal. I was throwing bodies into salty depths when a spray of water got me and caught me off guard. 

"Aww, did the Marimo get splashed?" The cook taunted as a splash of water dropped off my chin and made an audible splash. I turned to Usopp. He was just as scared as I was. 

"SANJI-KUUUUN!" The witch cried. After a shout of 'Melorine!' The cook noodled away, I ran into the closest room I could find, and it I found myself lying in the cold hard floor. Of the galley. I sighed and propped myself on my elbows and looked down my frame. I felt weak and small, I did not want the Cook to see me. I sat up, and looked around, from the floor, everything looked so big, and intimidating. I sat up, sitting on my tail, pushing myself up with weak and thin arms. 

 

Suddenly I heard the clack of shoes and the creak of the door opening. I had no sexond thoughts about sliding under the table and hiding. 

"Stupid Marino, where did he go?" A voice fumed. 'Shit! It's the Cook!' I hissed inside my mind. I heard the clang of pots and the swoosh of gas churning and fired igniting. I shuffled. 'Might as well get conmfortable. I'm gonna be here a while.'


End file.
